Fix Me
by Moving Mountains
Summary: Raven isn't handling the betrayal of Malchior very well. But with the support of a good friend can she begin to pull through? Set after 'Spellbound'. RobxRae  one-shot . Enjoy, and feel free to review!


She punched, kicked and yelled in his face, her fists flying like startled birds as she tried her damndest to strike on target. She couldn't take it anymore: the pain; the thoughts of hopelessness; the voices in her head whispering horrible thoughts. Robin did his best to block her attacks, thanking God that he had trained with one of the greatest hand-to-hand combat masters of the modern age, otherwise he would have been unconscious on the training room floor ages ago. But, as much as he wanted to shout her name and calm her down, he couldn't. Raven needed this. She needed to vent her anger and frustration before it swallowed her whole and she fell into the deep hole of depression that he was sure would hold her captive if she ever slipped into it.

He carried on ducking and diving, avoiding her fists and kicks for what seemed like hours and he couldn't help but be impressed by her relentlessness despite their current predicament. Eventually her attacks began to slow and she missed him more often, until finally fatigue claimed her and she collapsed against him, unconscious.

He lowered her down to the floor and raised her legs above her head to get the blood flowing back to her brain and heart so she could awaken, and while he waited he contemplated what had made the usually calm, collected, self-assured sorceress become so isolated and withdrawn. He rolled up her sleeves to examine her arms for fresh cuts and was stunned to find that fresh scars were interwoven with her old, forgotten ones. He made a mental inventory of where the cuts were located before rolling her sleeves back down. He sat in silence, waiting for Raven to awaken.

Her eyes opened and she moaned as the bright lights of the training room contrasted the welcomed darkness she had been basking in moments before. Groaning, she began to sit up with Robin's help. He offered her a water bottle which she drank from greedily. Silence surrounded the teens as Robin waited for her to talk. She always talked first.

"Why can't you let me go?" she sighed, pulling her knees up to her chin, making her appear more small and fragile than she did before.

"Because I would be a shit leader if I did and an even more shit friend. And I love you too much to see you ruin your life."

"You say that every time we have this conversation, Robin."

"Well then you should know by now to stop asking me such stupid questions." he whispered, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders before planting a brotherly kiss on her head. "Why are you cutting again?" She didn't answer his question because she genuinely did not know how to answer him. Every time she thought about that night; about him; she unconsciously reached for something sharp and dragged it across her skin.

"It doesn't help you, we both know that. So I want you to stop. If you need to vent and be angry at someone then come and find me and take it out on me, but not on yourself." That's what he had been doing up till now. Ever since Malchior betrayed her she had been a completely different person. At first she had become completely withdrawn from the Titans and refused to come out of her room, not even to eat or for missions. One day Robin was sick of worrying about her and overrode the code to her room to find her sitting on the floor with a knife held in one hand. He ran straight to her and slapped the blade out of her hand and hugged her until she fell asleep. Neither one of them said a word that night. Robin continued to keep it a secret from the team but they weren't idiots and they could all tell that Raven wasn't well. However, they figured from the way that Robin and Raven were unexplainably absent from the living area at certain times of the day that he was fulfilling his role as the leader and looking after her, and their involvement would probably make things worse. So they pretended to be in the proverbial dark and kept an eye on her from a distance.

After a few days of this, Robin found Raven in the training room punching the life out of a gym bag, eventually destroying it and throwing it with her powers into the pile of other bags that she had broken. Never before had he seen her so angry and destructive but he was relieved to see this side of her as opposed to the depressed bird he had been consoling. He watched as she trained to the point of exhaustion, deciding to step in and stop her when she started turning paler and swaying on her feet.

Now, three weeks later, she was still releasing her anger at the son of a bitch who made her this self-loathing, angry, young woman. Whenever she started to spar Robin would feel it through their mind meld and he'd make his way over to the training room so she could release her rage in a healthy way that would save them money on buying new gym equipment. He liked to keep an eye on her too, as once when she was training with Malchior on her mind she punched a bag so fiercely that she broke her hand and dislocated her shoulder. Robin wouldn't hurt her and she had never caused him serious injury during their private sessions, which they both appreciated.

"Robin, I hate him. I hate him so much and nothing I do is working!"

"I know you do, I hate him too. We all hate ourselves for letting him hurt you the way he did."

"You couldn't have stopped him. I was the one foolish enough to fall in love with an evil dragon and be so overwhelmed by his charm that I couldn't see who he really was before he destroyed half the tower!"

"You're not a fool. You're human, and unfortunately humans sometimes fall in love with the wrong people."

"Half." She deadpanned.

"It doesn't matter. Either way you fell in love with a man and he broke your heart. None of what happened is your fault and no one blames you for it, but you need to stop being so hard on yourself and self-harming because we can't blame him for that. That's all you." He pulled the Demoness into a half-hug by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side, softly stroking her arm with his thumb.

"The sparring helps."

"Which is why I'll stay up with you every night for the rest of the year if it helps you get rid of your feelings of anger and remorse. You know that, right?"

"Thank you, Robin" She smiled, leaning further into his embrace.

"Anytime. "

* * *

><p>I wrote this some time ago and found it on my computer just now. Hope you enjoyed reading it! It's alot shorter than my other one-shots but I don't know how it could be improved and lengthened. I think it speaks for itself and I'm happy with it which is all that matters. The story title is inspired by the song 'Fix Me' by Emery. Give it a listen, you can thank me later! H x<p> 


End file.
